


Won't You Stay With Me? (Cause You're All I Need)

by hzainuddin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, because, contain, crappy writing with crappy whatever, drowning in ma feels, fuck my life, i cannot, i hate this stupid ship, my feels, olicity kiss, sucks or not idc doe bc OLICITY, the freaking, you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hzainuddin/pseuds/hzainuddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity visit Diggle at the hospital after knowing that Lyla's going to give birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Stay With Me? (Cause You're All I Need)

**Author's Note:**

> My version of 3x01. 
> 
> SO. HOW HAVE YOU PEOPLE BEEN? Calm yourselves, everyone. I know, the Olicity almost kiss really killed us, didn't it?  
> So to celebrate that, I decided to write this baby! Hopefully it's somewhat close to what you guys imagined/hope would happen in the season premiere. 
> 
> We all know that it's also going to end in tears (and blood). But let's just forget it all and hope for our favourite (soon to be) couple because they deserve all the happiness in the world.
> 
> It's not long, sadly. I could write about 2k words with this one, but i hope you all will love it! Leave comments/reviews if you do! Or if it's bad and i need to work on something. Whatever the reason, I'll appreciate it! 
> 
> Also, I'll post up a new chapter for my other work - Partners later on, hopefully!!!! :) :):) I love you all for putting up with me!!!!!!!

Inspired by:

** I do not own this gif.

\---

Felicity Smoak was never fond of hospitals.

When she was eight, she remembered that she spent two days without showering in a hospital back in Vegas because her mom was drinking too much the night before. 

She felt helpless back then, not knowing what to do. All she did when she found her mother passed out on the floor of her bedroom was screaming for help so that her neighbours could hear her.

Today, though, was different.

For one, it wasn’t her mother who was in the hospital this time.

She was already packing her things at Queen Consolidated, getting ready to head home.

It had been a long and stressful day at the office. Meetings and new faces appeared. One particular person stood out, though. Ray Palmer. Whoever the guy was—despite wanting to be the new CEO of QC—he seemed like a decent enough guy, although Oliver disagreed with her.

“He seems a bit off.” He told her after Ray left the office that morning.

She rolled her eyes in response. “Of course there’s something off about the guy who wants to buy your company.”

All she got in return was a glare from her boss. Well ex-boss.

She was already planning on what to do for tonight: a _Doctor Who_ marathon, accompanied by a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Heading out of the building, her phone started to ring. Sighing, she pulled it out from her handbag; a picture of Diggle was smiling up at her.

“Hi there, John.” She greeted. “What’s going on?”

“Felicity.” He could tell that he was nervous. Was he in trouble? Before she could ask that, he was already talking. “It’s Lyla.”

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“She’s already in labour.” Was all Diggle could say.

When Diggle dropped the bomb on her and Oliver after returning back from Lian Yu, the three of them were silent for a few moments before she was squealing and hugging him tight. She was so happy for him; after everything that had happened, Felicity was glad something good came out of it.

“OH MY GOD.” Felicity shrieked. “Omigod omigod! Are you with her now?”

“Yeah, I’m at the hospital. It’s crazy. I don’t know how to handle this. Can you make your way here? I haven’t called Oliver. Is he with you?”

“No.” Felicity bit her lip. “I’ll try calling him and we’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“Thank you, Felicity.” Diggle replied.

“It’s no problem at all, John. I’ll see you soon!”

As soon as she hung up, she immediately dialled Oliver’s number.

After three rings, Oliver picked up. “F’licity?”

“Oliver.” She breathed out his name. “Where are you?”

“At the club. Why? Did something happen? Are you alright?” Felicity could hear the panic in his voice already. She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. Always the worrier.

“I’m fine, Oliver.” She said. “But that’s not why I called—”

“What is it?”

“It’s Digg. He’s in the hospital. Lyla’s gonna deliver the baby any time soon!” She couldn’t help but feel excited about this. She didn’t know why.

Oliver let out a sigh. “Oh God. Are you there already?”

“No, I’m just leaving work—”

“Good. I’ll pick you up in ten minutes. I’ll see you in a few.”

“Oliver—”

She could hear him smile. “I’ll see you _soon,_ Felicity. Ten minutes.” Then he hung up.

Felicity gaped at her phone in disbelief. _So much for that night off,_ she thought.

True to his word, Oliver arrived exactly ten minutes in front of the main entrance at QC.

Except she didn’t really expect to be riding with him to the hospital on his motorcycle.

“Oliver.” Felicity said. “Are you serious?”

“What?” He took of his helmet and walked towards her, a smile on his face.

After leaving straight away after the meeting, Oliver changed from his casual, smart suit into a leather jacket, along with a grey sweater and jeans.

While she, on the other hand, was still dressed in her work clothes. Eugh.

“I am not riding that thing.” She said. “I’m wearing a _skirt,_ for God’s sake.”

Oliver shrugged, a smile playing on his lips as he grabbed an extra helmet and held it up to her. “You could always sit front.” 

“No way.” Felicity shook her head vigorously. “I’ll drive, okay? My car’s in the parking lot. I’ll just—”

“Felicity, there’s no time.” Oliver’s tone suggested that this was not up for discussion. “It’s not that bad. Come on. I’d rather us come together.”

Felicity looked at him, grinning.

Oliver closed his eyes for three seconds. “Your sexual innuendos have a way of creeping up on me.”

“I’ve noticed.” She laughed.

“Come on. It won’t be that bad. Just cross your legs on the side of the bike—”

“You’re unbelievable.” Felicity huffed.

“Please?” Oliver half pouted and smiled.

_Frickity frack. How the hell was she supposed to say no when he makes that face and have those blue eyes staring up at her?_

Felicity bit her bottom lip and sighed. “Fine.”

This earned a wide grin from Oliver. God what she could do to see that smile on his face every minute of everyday.

Maybe agreeing to ride on his bike was a start.

She grabbed the helmet from Oliver’s hand as he climbed onto the motorcycle. Before she could get on, he shrugged off his jacket and held it to her.

She gave him a quizzical look.

“It’ll get cold.” He told her.

“But what about—”

“I’ll be fine, Felicity.” He smiled at her again. “Put this on, please? You _are_ wearing a dress.”

She didn’t know why her stomach felt like it was bursting with butterflies.

There was just something so intimate about the way they were acting now; him taking her for a ride, lending him his jacket.

To be honest, it’s been like this for a while. After the whole Slade thing, to be exact: from the lightest touches to assuring hand-on-shoulder thing and conversations without words.

To say the whole push and pull and keeping each other at arm’s length thing was frustrating her was an understatement.

“Okay.” She said and put his jacket on. It was big, but it smelt so much like Oliver: like men perfume or cologne and leather (duh) and it felt so warm and just so _right._  

Oliver was already putting on his helmet and starting the engine when Felicity climbed behind him and awkwardly put her hands around his waist.  

“Ready?” Oliver called out.

She wrapped her arms around his waist really tight and her head was resting on the middle of his back. “Never.”

She felt Oliver laughing as he finally said to her, “Hold on to me tight.”

“Where have I heard that before?” Felicity smirked 

“Once upon a time, not so long ago.” Oliver teased her, and then they were off. 

As soon as they arrived at Starling City General, they met Diggle straight away in the ER. 

She pulled Diggle into a hug. “What’s the status?” 

Diggle shook his head as he pulled away. “I don’t know. She’s been there for almost an hour. The doctors are gonna call when she’s ready.” 

Felicity nodded, at the same time Oliver clasped a hand on his friend’s shoulder and gave him a warm smile. “You’re gonna do great, Digg.” 

Diggle nodded towards his two friends and sighed. “I really hope so.” 

For two hours, both Oliver and Felicity were sitting in the waiting room. 

Felicity even dozed off for a while, and woke up having her head resting on Oliver’s shoulder. 

She couldn’t help but snuggle closer to him, burying her face into his neck, only to realise that he was also asleep. 

When Diggle showed up, dressed in an operating gown and a facemask hanging from his neck.

Both Felicity and Oliver stood up and waited for him to say something.

“It’s a girl.”

“Congratulations!” Felicity jumped up from her seat and gave Diggle a tight hug. 

“Congratulations, John.” Oliver said. 

“How’s Lyla?” Felicity asked. 

“Holding it together.” Digg said. Felicity could see that his eyes were wet. “Exhausted, but otherwise fine.” 

“I’m so happy for you.” Felicity told him. 

“And I’m proud of you.” Oliver added. 

“Thank you both so much.” Digg almost choked. “It means a lot to me.” 

“Always.” Felicity said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“I better get going inside.” Digg nodded towards the OR. “Thank you guys, again.” 

“We’ll see you tomorrow.” Felicity said.

“Take a few days off.” Oliver told his friend. “Your daughter needs her father.” 

At this, Diggle’s eyes were starting to water again. Felicity couldn’t help but sniff. 

Oliver laughed, and before she could process it, he put his arm around her waist, pulling her close towards his side. 

“I’m a father.” Diggle said in disbelief. 

“Yeah.” Felicity couldn’t help but lean into Oliver. “You are.” 

Diggle laughed before he waved them goodbye and entered the OR.

Felicity could feel Oliver rubbing his thumb over her elbow soothingly. After a few minutes of silence, she finally turned to him.

“I can’t believe there’s a baby Digglett.” Was the first thing she said.

Oliver laughed, placing both his hands around her elbows this time. “Digglett?” 

Felicity shrugged, ignoring the warmth that spread all over her as he was holding her. They were so close. 

“My mind thinks of weird things.” Felicity gave him a soft smile. 

“I know.” She could see Oliver’s eyes flick from looking at her towards her lips. She consciously licked them. 

“Oliver?”

“Hmm?”

“I—” She didn’t finish whatever she was saying as Oliver pulled her closer to him.

Felicity was so sure her heart was going to combust. 

“I’m about to do something that’s either going to be the best decision I’ve ever made in my life, or the _best_ decision I’ve ever made in my life.” 

Felicity smiled and bit her lip again. 

Before she could say anything again, Oliver put a hand on her face, making her look up, staring into those blue eyes she’s gotten to know so well in the past two years: they were once always filled with regret and anger and pain; but this time, all she could see were blissfulness and solitude. And even, if she dare think it—happiness.

Her eyes were already closing as she felt the brush of his lips on hers.

And then he kissed her.

And she kissed him back.

Kissing Oliver made her feel like Sunday mornings and ice cream and happy things and so much more.

Both his hands were covering her face, while her hand grabbing the bottom of his sweatshirt and the other was holding his arm, probably because she needed something to hold on to, and from fainting because _damn_ was he an amazing kisser.

After breaking away, they were both looking as if it was the first time they ever saw each other.

“That was…” She started.

Oliver laughed. Felicity felt his forehead pressed against hers. His eyes were still closed; his lips were still brushing against hers.

She could feel the heavy weight that’s been there ever since the whole “I love you. Do you understand?” incident starting to lift.

“Are you scared?” Felicity asked him.

Oliver nodded slowly, finally looking at her as if she was going to run away from him at any minute. “Terrified.”

Felicity brushed his front hair back and cupped his cheek. She wanted to tell him that she wasn’t going anywhere: that she’ll always be here for him, and whatever that was going on between them—she wanted it to work.

As if reading her mind, Oliver suddenly said. “I’m terrified… but I’m willing to try this. If you are.”

Felicity nodded, smiling up at him as he laced her fingers with his. “Always.”

“Yeah?”

They both knew that he had a lot of explaining and answering to do. But Felicity didn’t mind—one step at a time, she truly believed that they could work this out.

Instead of answering, she kissed him again, whatever she wanted to say, she poured it all into the kiss.

She really couldn’t believe that she was able to do this now.

“This is definitely not a dream, right?” She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt Oliver kiss the crown of her head.

“No.” Oliver assured her, pulling her close against him. He gave her another kiss on her lips. “It most definitely isn’t.” 


End file.
